strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hypno-disc
Welcome Page cleaned to leave new and more important messages on 10/05/13 at 13:32 GMT by self. Hi there, I managed to work out how to create screenshots without blur. SH2 itself has a keyboard combination for shooting pics with Alt+Q. When pressed, the game creates a .gif and saves it into the 'My Documents' folder. There Stronghold 2 and 'screen' folders are found. Open the files in Paint and edit them any way you want. Ixsc15 (talk) 00:02, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi pal, I'm glad you fight victorious battles against our enemies. We need such matches you had for the last time: no exiting people during the match and successes in gameplay :) Then, give it a try and host a game. You'll encounter periodic lags (indicated by 'Waiting for players' displayed), but that's the game's flaw, nothing to worry about. It shows up about every 20 to 25 minutes and recovers in a few moments. I promised you a guide just before the match we fought against Sir Knight. Here's the link for the file: http://www.divshare.com/download/23682678-146 It is very short, but should cover most aspects of the gameplay. That's only a summary of my view for multiplayer, but useful in most terms. Some facts you may already now, but the tactics is worth to see. Feel free to comment it :) As with today's multi, I think BELT is really one-sided once either side took control over the center. Since you can't replace those bastions and host mangonels/ballistae in them, you're eventually pinned down and worn down to death (if handled properly). GL Evolution (or the original Grasslands) is very good to play, or I can share the 'Killer Map' beforehand (named RIP in my previous posts). For the latter here's another link (you'll need to have a filename like this due to uploading problems: Map ;).s2m): 'http://www.divshare.com/download/23682719-700 Hi there, I'm also fine at the suggested time (right now), so let's play then :) Warrior monks are good units, it's true. When you pump out honor in a vast amount, they can be used very well. It is superior to the fighting monk, who carries a giant earpick, barely useful against troops. But, as you said, they are weak to missile fire. You may have noticed that I create many missile troops, meaning you need to apply them in huge numbers. By luck, SH2 is somewhat poor when it comes to targeting. I think that it forms groups by troops adjacent to each other, as I always see horse archers to concentrate most of their fire on single targets (some arrows hit other targets, but that's way too less). Needless to say, bringing down warrior monks is easier to be done than said. Nevertheless, they are a valuable unit in defense. You'll have a hard time to spam them on enemies, who are strong enough to fend off powerful attacks with a great defense either in the field or the castle, but with precise timing, you can achieve wonderful results (particularly on the AI :D ) "History awaits us!" - Knight Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 15:20, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Thanks for the war communique. I see that you handled the situation very well. In Freeman games, skill is needed much more in building up than fighting in the battlefield. I hadn't fought one yet in multiplayer, but in Kingmaker, some AI starts right out with 'Duke' conditions and it gains a huge stock, which it uses to quickly build an army (the Queen, the King, Edwin, the Bull and Olaf, respectively). Therefore it is vital to defend yourself with your inferior troops quite well. As with assassins, I'd mention Crusader, as the first game it was introduced in. Assassins have their stealth ability, but with a much higher range they are detectable in. And they are much cheaper at a mere 60 gold. They are very common troops (there is the Nizar which sends only assassins and fire slaves to kill you) in multiplayer as well, where in numbers they were just ineffective against a well-built hedgehog defense, or moat (they cannot fill them in). Even the AI editors found a combination of low and high walls to make it impossible to get in. As in Stronghold 2 its price is extremely high, you can barely afford some of them by terms of honor. You spend honor on knights and cheap troops, and masses/feasts/dances are not very common to hold. In stock maps, it is next to impossible to build an economy focused on honor because of inefficiency. These multi-focusing maps are designed for mass production (including honor harvesting), as it is boring to spend most of the time to build up your army waiting for knights and fancy troops. Other than that, finding an alternate way to bring the enemy to its knees is just a good scouting on the battlefield. Tactics and generals always sought for these routes (like I used pictish warriors in my last game as an attempt). Assassins are not that hard to defend against. Just use some moat with a large gatehouse with plenty of defense and your day is saved. Build thick moats (4-5 tiles tight) so you'll see on the map when a section of moat starts disappearing. Use man traps in front of the moat to filter them or some guards on the walls in defensive stance. Assassins will get pinned down by your awaiting troops, who provide your missile units to execute them. I'm ready at the suggested time and I'll host the server. Please, let's use no peace time (pt) if possible. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 09:41, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Good name for you! It is a pity that he was killed in the War of Roses, but you should defend the House of Lancaster with pride and determinity! I'm waiting you, you can host the server. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 20:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi comrade, This was an amazing game! Both of us had successful wars, battles and the glory to take the scalp of the hostile resistants! Shall we have another game? You can mail me on the live chat for a real-time talk:) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 20:11, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi comrade, Long time we've talked to each other. How are things going? I've done some work with some of the AI castles in the past few weeks. I have completely redone some castles, most of them is quite tight. I tried to leave the original style of the AI (defense engines, rolling logs, moat, etc.), but also maximize the efficiency as well with building multiple gatehouses, towers and less vulnerable wall segments. For example, the Bull's layout has added lookout towers for overall defense. All characters have 1 castle each to use (the Bishop, Olaf and the Queen has no castles yet). Just extract the '.zip' file to the SH2\castles folder, then feel free to play. I also include the utillity I used to compile the custom templates so that you can edit the existing castles as well :) Links: *my reworked AI castle templates: http://www.divshare.com/download/23738115-1da *the AI editor I used: http://www.divshare.com/download/23738149-168 I'm available in the entire day today, so we can have a multiplayer at any time. I can host the game, hoping no kickouts will occur. I'm very sure it had nothing to do with our connection, as an other player must have been lagging very much (like a paper being pulled from two opposite sides, eventually tearing it apart). All credit goes to the stronghold-knights.com staff, Aubergine and LordBritian. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 10:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: I'm available after 11:00 GMT, as I've got some work to do. Hi there, I kind of liked this great game! Teamwork on the top, smooth economies and great war of attrition! Matze was too easy-going not to take control over the strait. Imagine how hard it would have been if he also sets up a hedgehog (let's call it an array of cats, horse archers and knights butted together). As Sir Knight was purely offensive with this, Matze was just slow at building up his troops. The green guy also had a flourishing economy, bummer he quit and left his teammate alone. Don't be afraid to use up the iron and stone deposits with maximum efficiency, the hardcore powerhouse of economy will just produce thousands of gold coins in no time :) I also found -12 to -16 taxes very neat, as 252 gold per month provides a great influx. I assume I'm available tomorrow at this time (19.00 GMT or so), hoping that Victoria can also join to our side:) Finally, let me share your victorious moments of the warrior monks at this link: http://www.divshare.com/download/23758212-984 'The devil is afoot!' - warrior monk Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 20:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Very good fight, should have been finished Funébre earlier if his quarries and mines are disposed of, but never mind. Being a pure defensive player is just offering yourself to the enemy. I noticed that Funébre had withdrew his troops upon his towers began crumbling. I (and you definitely) have seen more aggressive players, who were just kept sending burning carts and knights, but this adversary was just a turtle. I have captured again several screenshots, I'll upload it to my divShare profile and hand the links to you. I consider packing it into a zip file as I have around a dozen of them :) Our teamwork is very all-round and 99% effective, none shall stand before us alive! Should we have another game? Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 18:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi again:) I found a screenshot not long ago, which is the result of a very strange bug. In the Hawk's nest mission, when Pascal and the Bull attacks, the Hammer's army didn't show up. In fact, it showed up, but all these troops appeared as red knights, stacked on each other (the knights are a bit blurry by the comparably delayed animation). I couldn't move them, nor control them and stayed in their place for the entire game. They didn't move either, but it was a great relief to decimate one army less than it should have been. Nevertheless, it was still a good fight. After the Hawk's and the Bull's army was mostly dead, I have seen several macemen, laddermen and archers retreating down, attempting to flee the map, only to be welcome by my bugged knights. They got rid of them in no time, but I still couldn't take any advantage of them besides this fact. Anyway, how was your weekend? Mine was busy, but fast-moving, nothing to get bored with. I'm available to play today from 16:30 GMT till the evening, if you are interested in a match :) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 09:39, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, I'm open to a game in the suggested time and I'm really looking forward to playing :) I haven't talked to my friend with multiplayer yet, but I'll soon come up with the topic in the near future. I will tell you if he eventually decides or refuses to play, no worry. Feel free to edit my blog post (I don't know if it is possible by others) or send me a link pointing to the screenshots. I suggest we keep a basic layout of these shot collections: date as a 'heading 3', map and game conditions, player (alliance) constitutions, finally pictures. If you have few pictures (2-3), add them in a gallery. For more pictures, use a slideshow, as it takes up much less space than individually placed shots. I chose to add titles to the shots, as this makes them funnier and returns the game (battle, situ)'s actual feeling :) Ixsc15 (talk) 21:18, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Of course she'll have some pics, I normally don't have a specific topic during matches. Most of the time, I notice fast-moving scenes on the battlefield or take shots about castles and territoried from a distance. I also happen to have a few 'random' shots, being lucky at shooting some incredible moments. I get more successful as I take more shots :)rt I have separate posts for each day. They are available for anyone who visits my blog, but if you want, I can take a distinct folder with our 3v3 game(s). You can also help to take some screenshots and be a cameraman :) Fun fact: try installing the 'weapon swap' mod I shared you some time. You can assign a weapon for each coloured lord, swapping out the boring steel sword to the Hammer's mace, Edwin's curved blade or the Hawk's mace, not to mention Olaf's axe. Here's the link for the mod:http://stronghold2.heavengames.com/downloads/showfile.php?fileid=1738. If you look closer on my screenshots showing lord fights, you may notice some changes :) Anyway, I'm looking forward to tomorrow's war :) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 19:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, We certainly should deserve this title: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJ0sW7KOFhU Ixsc15 (talk) 09:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Sorry for not being available to play these weekdays. However, I'm available on Saturday in the entire day. Do you utilize summer time or not (yet)? This is important, as we have GMT+2 in the case if summer time is unused in Britain... but that shouldn't cause any troubles. Off-topic: I had several Crusader parties with one of my mates in uni and I was just surprised how easily I could overcome him and the computer adversaries. 80-100 horse archers, 50-60 crossbowmen and 50-60 assassins can do wonders :) Two Saladins and a Sultan were a piece of cake, as my friend. He just used square towers filled with lots of Arab archers and ballistae, but horse archers and catapults did their best. In the next game, he started using pikemen, Arab archers and assassins, but he used them pretty badly, so they died in no time. They were a good fight :) Okay, enough... Are you free tomorrow to play? :) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 17:21, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I'm also fine with the time you suggested. Anyway, I'm free this week on Wednesday all day (since it is the Day of Labour then), Friday afternoon some time and Sunday. On Saturday I'm going to have a barbecue with friends, so I don't know if I'd be available that time. I don't remember if I told you, but I promoted Elfansoer to an admin, who has done a bunch of edits recently. He planned to use Javascript and CSS and that'd be a big boost to the site's appearance :) I can admit he is a valuable user of the site too! See you in the afternoon, Ixsc15 (talk) 07:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, we may persuade him to play with us, although neither he owns SH2, nor he has a decent broadband speed (56k modem)... We may play Crusader via GameRanger (as far as I remember, you also have it) as a ffinal solution. Anyway, I like correcting his mistakes as at least it gives something to work with :) I also like his templates for each AI character and mission page, which are easy to edit. I can only be greatful for his work :) Ixsc15 (talk) 08:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Invitation Ahh, thank you very much! For your invitation, and your edits (sorry, needs more practice on English). Actually, I do have SH2, but i get a bunch of problem. "What was that!", or "How you do that" is my favorite phrase when playing SH2. The game is totally different from SHC, so I just sit down and give up. And probably you don't know, I only use a (slow-mo)dem, so I don't think it will be fair... (at least that's what lxsc15 told me). Well, I am waiting for SHC2, and hopes that the economy system isn't complicated. (SH2's economy system freaks me out!) Elfansoer (talk) 08:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) As I see so far, Firefly's pages are full of merchandise and advertisement of the Stronghold collection available on Amazon and that. They'd worth to be checked out, but I don't have much experience with online shopping. We could stick to SH2, no problem with that :) Ixsc15 (talk) 08:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow, thanks a lot for your help! After all AI characters are done, maybe we will change the Units page. Elfansoer (talk) 09:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Lol, the template editor window in this computer hinders me from editing, the edit button jumps as the window keeps alternating between full-sized view and partly view of the template (only here). I may add it in the afternoon, I'll finish the Wolf page and leave soon. Pity that placing an image doesn't work... check for its filename or location. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 11:34, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Please go to this place. and for how to use templates, please see their template page. Ah, me too, lxsc15. So, maybe you should use "source" mode to edit them. Elfansoer (talk) 11:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Do you experience vandalism or just prevention? We have the choiceto protect them anyways, so just feel free to protect these pages. Personally, I have thought about the main page to be protected as well. Off-topic: are you available some time in the afternoon for a game? I'd try out a DM this time to see which of us is better. The fact is that I don't experience to be as effective with micro and macro as well (I seem to miss important moments and I can't focus on the multiple situtations at the same time: frontline attack, economy, recruitment). Today in the morning I had a short game in Crusader with my mate, a 1 on 1 (40k gold, 5 min pt). Since the economy part is pretty straightforward, I'd skip it for now. I amassed horse archers, catapults and assassins and I managed to hold off a vicious attack of 50 knights at the cost of many horse archers and assassins. After another strong attack, I also brought crossbowmen and archers as an extra protection. The third attack was the most dangerous, bringing even more knights and assassins. I suffered dreadful casualties, but so did the enemy and I could save the catapults, so I could level the few towers and buildings my enemy had. As a last resort, he recruited a bunch of Arabian archers and assembled them on the keep. I led the final assault with 70 horse archers (half of them I have lost) and a good number of archers and crossbowmen. He even managed to ignite a hidden pitch ditch lately, burning no one at all. 40 assassins finished the Lord after 25 mins. I may help you with protecting the pages or anything else if you mention which page to protect :) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 09:01, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. If something comes to your mind, just tell me. Now I have knowledge about HTML, CSS and JS, ust tell me what to do. I'll do it (later). Elfansoertalk 10:41, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I found the way how to replace the featured article. This is generally a dummy content, which has a brief summary of the article. All you got to do is to open the main page's editor (it will only let source mode) and you should notice a "list of used templates" green link. Click on it and you should find one named as "Featured Article". Here you get a source editor, which is a simple page content. We should keep its layout, although the contents should be others. I will do this, but from now on, you'll also now it too :) All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 11:32, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, It's okay if you do it so. Currently, I have little time to make any edits here, as I have multiple tests approaching and I have to do a major homework as the last week before the exams come. Despite this fact, I can suggest the best page that should deserve to be featured :) I may be available for a game on Friday, as most tests will be already history by then. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 10:23, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm here and ready to play. Setting up the server and game in a few minutes. Ixsc15 (talk) 16:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S: Of course tell me if you are also ready :) Got it. Lock and load! Ixsc15 (talk) 17:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The server is up. Can you host a game? I have just started one but it kicked me off to the main menu. I will help you when the interface is frozen. I can advise you to set positions first, then kick boot, afterwards assign teams and go. This should help. Ixsc15 (talk) 17:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Never mind, I have had a busy week last week, and so will be this. I have a test tonight and it finishes rather late so I get home quite in the evening. The next two days will be spent with practising, as a Thursday's test is coming and something will be on Friday. This is the last week in uni before the exams and my exams are starting only in two weeks, so I will be relieved when Thursday is coming :) As a result, I have little to no time to play atm. Sorry about that, but I will do everything I can after that. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 10:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Yes, I was kinda busy to refurbish those walkthrough pages, as I felt they were a bit dull. Templates could be added to pages, formatting and so on is well needed for pages. In my opinion, it's good to see some alternate strategies; this is which makes this game neat :) I right moved on to RotMG and couldn't notice your post in time, sorry about that :S:S How do you have time on Monday? University is over and exams are remaining, but they are only in two weeks (I have some supplement tests however) and I have time to spend here at home. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 21:06, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm only available on Friday afternoon, if today is not suitable. Ixsc15 (talk) 08:05, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, I'm going to get home by 15:00 GMT, after that I should be able to play. One match certainly fits into my timetable :) Ixsc15 (talk) 12:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC) OK then, I will be waiting for you. Tell me when you are ready and I will set up the server. Ixsc15 (talk) 15:17, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm setting up the server, right? :D Ixsc15 (talk) 16:31, May 20, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Sorry for replying that late, I was expecting you at the time you have given, my bad... Hi, Pity we can't play, but never mind. Hopefully we can get in sync some time :) The shot seems to be untaken, as I sought for it the other day for a long time. I was thinking of either mistyping the keystroke or just the game did not register it. I checked for all the shots and the dates but I couldn't find them. When I have some spare time, I'm going to examine my shot folder again. Ixsc15 (talk) 17:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that should be fine. Ixsc15 (talk) 07:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Of course I do! Hungary used to be a great and formidable kingdom in the Middle Ages and fought numerous battles. Hungarians were a nomadic nation before the 10th century and led some campaigns even to Iberia (known as the adventuring campaigns). We fought the Germans, Turks, Mongols and several other nations and it was glorious (surely) :) Hungary always had its exclusive crest in its flag, although I'm greatly looking forward to your crest! Ixsc15 (talk) 11:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I am hearing good news and I'm glad for them! I will work on some crests and share them with you if my time allows it. Not to mention, I'm done with uni too, only exams are left, but this is kinda transition between break and school, as I'm going to spend most of my days at home. I also like the outlaw rush image, but the swarms of outlaws should have been better :D However, I' regret to admit that I must attend to an event tomorrow afternoon. My parents are invited there, but it was revealed not long ago that I am also invited and this lasts till the night :/ I am available in the weekend, nevertheless. I will continue contributing some edits then, especially unit pages need some refurbishment. What do you think? Ixsc15 (talk) 14:09, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Heya Michael, remember to text me when you're able to play. Also my account isn't connected to my LLN account, it's connected to my home email but I don't think I get any notifications for that. Victoriouslife (talk) 13:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Michael, Are you up for a game this afternoon? This time at 5pm? Victoriouslife (talk) 10:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry! :O Try cleaning the disc and the inserter. If dust prevents reading, then it should be fixed. Instead of the SH2 shortcut, try to open the disk as if it was a drive and look for a file called 'Stronghold2.exe' in the Disk1 folder. This way the game is opened directly and should work (it was a problem for a short time on my old desktop). If neither reason appears to be true, I don't think I could give any advice. My DVD is 7 years old and I experienced no problem with it, apart from the usual Autorun.exe issue. No compatibility problems have been detected with my win7. Hope it will be fixed! Ixsc15 (talk) 23:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, In order and I will take a look once you have fresh crests to look at :) The catapult page is kinda ugly and I will repair it, then move to other pages to see if they need some rework. Do you know how to change the links and their sublinks in the brownish bar (next to the Stronghold Wiki pic), on the homepage? There are a few links which point to non-existent destinations and there is surely a way to fix them up. If not, no problem, just asking. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 10:27, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Friday is fine for me, as two major exams will have been done by then and I can start learning for the upcoming ones in the weekend. I like your crests. Although the Hungarian one is simplistic, the other ones are quite fine. Especially the 'Bolas' and 'Dimir' crests are neat, with their layer transitions and colour balance :) You convinced me to think of some ideas and submit them later, although I'm not an artist :) As you may have noticed, I am submitting Crusader walkthroughs. I have an old file of the first two campaign trails and another two or three of the skirmish trail's first 25-30 missions. They need time to be uploaded and they will be done so as my time allows it. The catapult page will be rebuilt soon as well :D Is Friday also suitable for you? All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 12:15, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, It seems that the influx of vandalism and spamming has greatly increased in the past few weeks. While there is only one or two cases for several days, still, it has risen. May I ask your help in deflecting such attacks? Most cases are just single words or sentences, which are nonsense. I just know that childish feeling, which conducts one to write something stupid, then see it back from the screen. I know this is kinda 'funny' for a youngster, but I wonder why they didn't use Notepad or Paint to make these stupidities appear (it worked for me in that age, honestly :D). These are revertible and cause not much harm, but keeping this wiki somewhat 'clean' is just as important as it is. I'd greatly appreciate any efforts! :) Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 07:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Apparently, Firefly posted on Facebook yesterday evening (afternoon in GMT) that E3 2013 is the expected release 'date' for SHC2. Next week on a Los Angeles-con they will introduce screenshots, refurbish the fan page strongholdcrusader2.com (which is currently two repetitive merchandise wallpapers this time) and reveal many more things. It is held in June 12th, so a mere one week is left to get ready! (and you forgot to log in, btw :D) Ixsc15 (talk) 09:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: it seems someone read the wiki, as a comment is seen there with the quote: "Cluck, cluck, chicken, yes, lift up your wings! Me! Muhahahahahaw!" :))) Hi, Brief, simple, yet entertaining stories you have written/found, with each faction having their unique background and quests. The only thing I don't get is how Avacyn and the silver rock is in connection: was she imprisoned in an energy field of some sort powered by the Helvault (the power of the prison then ceased when the rock got destroyed)? I am just guessing :) Anyway, I'm glad you shared these stories :) Ixsc15 (talk) 10:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Another thing that I want to ask: do you have trouble with picture uploading in these days? Apart from one or two non-supported files, the wiki doesn't seem to welcome my pictures and it takes forever for even a single picture. I tried either as a single photo, which does not do anything, or in a slideshow, in which the picture appears as blank. What may you advise me? Ixsc15 (talk) 11:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Michael, My mother planned a shopping for the afternoon, so now I can inform you of this 'event'. We are doing it from 3:00 and it should not last more than an hour, but of course differences may occur. Be ready from 4:00 to get my message and ''I will host, when both of us are ready. Just let each other know when we are ready, as usual, right? All times are in GMT. See you soon, Ixsc15 (talk) 04:45, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they are masterpieces from a point of view :) I have seen many pictures in browser games with similar quality, however these are far better than those. Wish they were available in a bit higher resolution to watch them, but that's no problem, of course :) It seems that I wasn't far from the truth, according to your story (that a prison was enpowered by the rock, which was itself then, funny twist). It is interesting how this fantasy realm (at least from the heavenly/magic part) is populated with female characters. Do the other factions have their own ladies as leaders? I suppose there is :) The uploading problem is now seems to be solved, as I managed to upload them without any problem at all. It must have been some server-side problem, as I had uploading speed at my usual rates and its temporariness also supports this theory. Thanks for sharing those pics! :) Ixsc15 (talk) 12:31, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I am still available and greatly looking forward to playing! I am going to tell you in time if something unexpected would happen, but this is only a very slight chance (great shopping was last week) and I am on keeping this time as much as possible. I have played SH2 quite a time ago, but Crusader kept me 'fit' for gameplay, so no problem! I am also training for micro and macro with the help of StarCraft, so there should be something visible in both unit control and economy. Not the same way it is done right in both games, but these are the most important aspects as in any other RTS-games :) See you there, Ixsc15 (talk) 13:20, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Reporting in, ready for playing, starting on your mark. Ixsc15 (talk) 16:56, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow is fine, as my afternoon/evening is free. Tell me when it is suitable for you to play, I'm open to any time :) No problem then, Ixsc15 (talk) 17:52, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, starting the game. Be ready! :) Ixsc15 (talk) 17:48, June 8, 2013 (UTC) The game is alive. Hello, I waited for you, but I hadn't read your messages and I had to start the game right away (being busy with the lobby waiting for your appear). I had the greatest match ever (or at least close to that). My return was more than enough to test my micro skills. 7 years had been added as peace time and this allowed me to build up a mass economy. I had problems with honour production and a fatal move had decided the whole match (not kidding). We may have won an initial push in the central area, but soon our march was broken by many knights. My ally and me employed the cluster tactic, causing high casualties in enemy ranks, but we were pushed back and my friend was disposed of by a handful of assassins. I had a last chance to rebuild an outpost, but the enemy knights overwhelmed me and I was forced to surrender. 2 hours and I am nothing. My match turned out to be lost by the slow honour production. I had a jousting arena, a monastery, a church and a lord's kitchen set up with many statues and gibbets, and I did not recieve bonuses from masses and the feasts, as my lord had been moved to a random location by an accident select. As the Lord was not in the civilian duty state, I lost 350 precious honour every 3 months or so. Therefore I was unable to pump out knights in an adequate rate. I could only use catapults, burning cart raids and the small number of knights to withstand the enemy attacks. My cats' protection last much longer than I would expect, and therefore I was able to disrupt sometimes the enemy advances. However, they moved their forest of cats and shields into my mouth and I was eaten by a knight raid. That is the brief story of the mission I failed to accomplish. I am awfully sorry for not attending to our(your) match and I will wait your reply in the future to start the game. Going to update the blog soon and please, apologize me for the mischief I made. Ixsc15 (talk) 20:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) The Revival Hello everyone, finally I'm back!!! So, what's new here? Is there anything that I can help? Elfansoertalk 11:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, The DX9 has a memory segmentation error, which is impossible to solve (inside problem of the program). Does Victoria's computer have enough RAM available? If not, then the opsystem cannot open the program properly. More ideas besides it: try to uninstall, then download the utility again <- perhaps the file package got corrupt while downloading, that is easily fixed this way; search for a more reliable source of DX9 (if possible). These are the few ideas that come to my mind now. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 14:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: not enough RAM is simply solved by closing excess applications from the Task Manager. Hi there, Wednesday or Thursday would fit for me. Take into account that Elfansoer is in the GMT+many time zone, so we have to play that match some time in the late morning/early afternoon. Let's hope that his net connection wouldn't make the game that slow :) And yes, I will send him the guide I made (have to look up for it). Maybe it can be expanded if he demands it. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 08:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Apparently, it was you who I created this guide for (better micromanagement and so on) :) Hi, either day is good, maybe I'd prefer Sunday, because I have an afterparty on Friday, so I can sleep enough, but I should be fine with Sat too. Check out the new Layout Guides that Elfansoer have created. Let's try to (re)build the pages according to them. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 13:09, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your invitation, Hypno-disc. but I don't think I can play SH2 well as for now, since learning is take some time. In Crusader, usually I use "turtling" strategy --economy first, gradually stronger, waiting to be wealthy, then launch a final all-out attack-- and it didn't work on SH2. Either I defeated by enemies or the allies have dispatch them in early games, so I don't have time to build up castle. I can't use other strategies than that. Oh, yes. My nickname is simply "Elfansoer". Or, if my mind changes, maybe "Fath Al'Ashr Elfansoer". Elfansoertalk 09:41, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Updated the SHC2 page and added a new poll right in the night. Check out them and strongholdcrusader2.com for new information :) The Desert awaits us :) Ixsc15 (talk) 23:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I am proud to admit that SHC2 has new screenshots released. Looks promising, eh? I took the chance to upload them on the game's article, feel free to check out the new site strongholdcrusader2.com for more media and such! Ixsc15 (talk) 16:43, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I am unfortunately unavailable atm, got a shopping task from mom to complete. Have to leave soon to do it, the whole Sunday is perfect. Maybe Saturday late afternoon/evening (local time) is possible, but it depends on when I get home. After we have done the shopping (that's around 5 pm GMT), I may be free. Would that be good? Ixsc15 (talk) 15:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I am ready to play right now. Do you feel up to playing now? Ixsc15 (talk) 17:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I got busy atm and don't have time to play tonight. Let's move on to Sat/Sun. Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 18:09, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I am available on Sunday in the late afternoon/early evening, depending on which train I may get home with. I try to be ready for 5:00 pm GMT, I will message you if it is not the case. Ixsc15 (Zsolt) --- Hi there, Ready to play and destroy our opposition! Message me, if you can play! Ixsc15 (talk) 17:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Sorry for the blank signatures, they are fixed now and they contain a link directing to my page as usual. --- No problem, I too had a busy weekend after all as I have a physics' exam on Tuesday and had that aforementioned party on last Saturday. After Tuesday, anything fits me for game and as you said, we have plenty of time to arrange our game. Hope you are fine as well! Cheers, Ixsc15 (talk) 08:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, there is always work to do, that's why this site is beautiful :DDD Backed with Elfansoer's ideas, we will not be bored for a long time, I think. Currently the main page is going to be refurbished, templates are developed to make editing simple and so on. I am going to be busy doing what should be done! Ixsc15 (talk) 08:14, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, General. (or what is the correct term in medieval ages?) Thank you for your support, I hope this wiki will soon be revived. If you and Ixsc15 want to refurbish the main page, and still don't familiar with the wiki tools, then please create each section in any program you can use, and use screenshot. So, you can create "Welcome", "Featured Article", "News", and "Help" section ''separately'''''. As for the "Blogs" and "Poll", they're not customizable. Then insert your proposal at project page (in "Community" bar). Please tell Ixsc too. And again, I'll be off for 2-3 days, as University Entrance Exam is ahead. P.S. Oh, do you want your link color to your profile page to be changed? (like me, in green color). Just tell me what color you want, then it'll be done (later). Elfansoertalk 10:26, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Fine, we shall share the job the way you suggested. I will test my signature change in a moment, currently being busy with the Marshal's page. Refer to my talk page to see the suggestion Elfansoer has made for the main page's layout. Ixsc15 (talk) 10:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I started doing small edits on the main page, while still retaining its original layout. I think that your page of the Wikia rules should be removed, as the simplified ruleset page is detailed and actual enough. Consequences of Vandalism is already mentioned in its page and makes that page repetitive. I also added Crusader 2 information, don't hesitate to check it out :) Ixsc15 (talk) 14:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: And it seems we have a small influx to the forums FAQ! Try to cooperate with me and answer those questions, that one with the Legends creeper for example! (I haven't played it yet) Okay, no problem. I am going to be busy in the next few days as well, as I have multiple things to keep up with. I have time to edit, but currently no time to restruct any pages. Forum answers and minor edits are easy-peasy. If you have one spare minute, try to check out what has been done, just to be updated with info on the site :) All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 17:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I've just glanced at the crests and they are not bad. My personal favourite is obviously Glyndwr's crest, although I liked Ednyfed's crest as well. I've already seen Joanne's crest somewhere else, so it is not new for me :) I am going to (hopefully) start working this week, so in the weekdays I may have less time to work on the wiki. I have done the majority of my tasks last week, but my family may demand me for new ones, depending mostly on the weather (we have an estate where we grow various vegetables and fruit, mainly for our family). I'll continue editing when I'm free. Keep up creating/uploading such crests! Ixsc15 (talk) 08:38, June 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Note: tick 'Commenting' on each blog post edit, so comments are enabled and can be expressed on the blog's page rather than using up space on your talk page :) ---- Apparently, Welsh language kind of resembles the Irish language, which has Celtic roots and is a very weird language too. I heard an Irish woman sing 'Silent Night' in Gaelic and it was just incoherent for me :) Both languages must have a relationship with each other, as Celtic tribes did inpopulate Britain long ago. I checked out the wikipedia article on this Welsh war, maybe we inherited Reginald Grey in Stronghold 2, who changed his name and got very tired in the continuous battling :))) Thanks for the trivia anyway! All the best, Ixsc15 (talk) 09:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, sorry for being absent quite a while. My opinion? As far as I know about English, a "Prince" is son of a "King". Then, we are... huh??? Elfansoertalk 13:33, June 26, 2013 (UTC) No, I didn't do any of these... Someone else overrided the standard signature. The proof is that I omitted tags from my sign and the color remains. As well as I didn't add those crests, having known that these are not any part of SHC2. I suspect Elfansoer has done these edits -> the SHC2 page is protected and he has great knowledge in HTML and CSS (hence modifying the signature color). I am not accusing or blaming him, don't misunderstand me. We should consult with him about your crests being added to the SHC2 page, maybe removing them or moving them to a different section. Ixsc15(talk) 07:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC)